


Piper's Sadness

by Christlove88



Category: Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christlove88/pseuds/Christlove88
Summary: When Priestly comes across an upset Piper what can happen? She's just realized the truth about Noah and Julia and could not feel more broken.  Can anyone have a happily ever after?





	Piper's Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own Ten Inch Hero and have no connections with the creators or cast of this movie.  Lines used from the original source can be seen in italics and are only used to move along the relationships and feelings of the story.

Author’s Note: In the original text there are swear words and God’s name taken in vain.  Although in my stories I would normally keep the first to a minimum and not use the second at all, because these are source text words they have been kept but in italics like all source text.

This is a one shot all in Priestly’s POV.

Canon-divergent later

_“Does anyone else think that Trucker might have some ‘splaining to do?”_ I comment ending with a slightly Spanish accent as I look between my hippie boss and the guy he just lambasted laying on the ground.

_“Let’s go to my pad,”_ Trucker commented as Jen and Tish helped me to stand.  I could hear Tadd coughing as we walked away.

_“You okay?”_ Trucker asked as we walked to the front so Trucker could lock up.

“Yeah,” I said as it hurt too much to nod.  I walked slowly with Tish and checked her cheeks as best I could in the dim light as we headed out back to the van again.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.  So, he was the cause of you hitting your head, wasn’t he?” I asked and she nodded looking down embarrassed.  “You could have told us,” I say and notice Tadd’s not lying in the back alley anymore.

“I didn’t want to admit my mistake,” she says as we climb in the van.  I nod since I have no words for her.

“We should pick up Piper,” Jen comments from the front seat and we all agree as Trucker drives and Tish and I sit in the back.

“I’ll get her,” I say as we approach her apartment.  I buzz and she answers letting me into the building.  When I knock I come face to face with red-rimmed eyes as Piper wraps her arms around her body stepping aside to let me in.

“What can I do for you Priestly?” Piper asks me and I can hear the tears in her voice as she walks to the kitchen and I follow after I close the door.

She hands me a drink before wrapping her hands around a steaming mug and heads to the couch as I say, “we came to pick you up, but first why are you crying?”

“She’s not mine,” I can finally make out after thinking over what I could hear her say through her tears.  I can see how upset she is and as soon as I realize what she means, I understand how hurt she must feel.  I set my mug down and move closer, setting her mug on the table and wrap her in my arms.

I could feel her head rest on my shoulder, and without even thinking I turn and kiss her head.  “I’m sorry Piper,” I whisper, and hear the sniffling calm down.

“Thank you Priestly,” she says but doesn’t lift her head.

We sit in silence for a few moments and as much as I hate to break it I know the others are waiting.  “Piper,” I start and she nods against my shoulder.  “Some stuff happened tonight and the others are waiting outside in Trucker’s van, but if you want to talk tomorrow we can, or I can go with you to talk to Noah, or help you find your Julia,” I say just wanting her to know I’m here if she needs me.

She lifts her head up and she kisses my cheek.  “You are the sweetest guy Priestly.  I’m sorry Tish doesn’t see it.  Come on we should go,” she says standing up, and pulls my hands.  Of course now I just want to stay here with her but reluctantly get up.

We head out to Trucker’s ‘cause-mobile’.  Tish is in the middle of the back seat so Piper climbs in restig her head on Tish’s shoulder and I climb in on the other side wrapping my arm as far as I can behind both girls as Tish rests her head on my shoulder and I notice Jen look back at us.

We arrive at Trucker’s and he brings out a yearbook as we grab drinks.  We start flipping though it as Trucker sits down on a deck chair.  Jen holds the yearbook and we watch as she begins flipping pages, stopping when we find him.

_“I don’t believe it,”_ Jen comments.

_“Gordon Hancock?”_ Tish questions.

I can’t get over his activities list.  _“Senior class prez, captain of the football team,”_ before asking, _“no Woodstock, no free love, no… no peace rallies?”_

_“Ya I tok the free love when I could get it, I mean…”_

_“No bongs?”_ I ask.

_“Well…”_ he never finishes.

_“No Greatful Dead concerts?”_ I ask again.

_“They came later,”_ he answers firmly, ifting his head to look at us for a moment.

_“Well what happened?”_ Jen asks.  Piper stays pretty quiet sitting beside me just watching and listening to Trucker.

_“Uck, I got drafted,”_ he says and I sigh.  _“They found out I was a sneaky son of a bitch.  Good at killing people before they even knew that I was there.  Its funny whatchu can learn about yourself.”_

_“Geez,”_ Tish comments softly looking down sadly.

_“Did 3 tours.  Loct count of the bodies somewhere in the second.  So god knows how many souls I’ve got to face some day,”_ Trucker tells us leaning against his hand.

_“So when was Trucker born?”_ Piper asks, speaking for the first time since we left her apartment.

_“Well… when I got home, I started taking long walks at night on the beach and, met some crazy ass surfers,”_ he says pausing before looking at us, and we all grin at least a little.  _“They made me smile you know, for the first time since I’d gotten back.  Bought a board and changed my name.  But I swore that I would never hurt another human,”_ he says as he shakes his head, _“as long as I lived.”_ And I know all of us feel bad now.

Tish gets up and sits in front of Trucker moving her hand from the top to the side of his face before kissing his forehead.  _“I’m sorry I made you break your promise.”_

He looks up at her.  _“Oh no.  I said I would never hurt another human,”_ he says making Tish smile slightly, lightly slapping his arm.  _“So I’m cool with that angel.”_ We all get a laugh out of that.  _“But promise me something?”_

_“Anything,”_ Tish says.

_“No more shit heads.”_ Tish nods, looking away with tight lips.  _“Like date a nice guy.”_

She looks at me and I look straight back with a half smile, but I know I’m not the right guy for Tish at this point.  We keep eye contact for a moment longer before Tish turns back to Trucker.  _“The problem is that guys like that don’t ask me out.”_

I look away when she says that.  I did have a crush on Tish for quite a while but she never looked at me as more than a co-worker, maybe a friend in the years we had known each other, but now I think its too late.

_“Hmm, well maybe they can ask the wizard for some courage,”_ Trucker tells her.

_“That’s it isn’t it? Courage?  That’s why you won’t ask Zo out? You’r afraid she won’t like your past,”_ Piper comments, and I realize that everyone of us here, no matter how shy or outgoing we are is missing the courage we need for being truly happy right now.

_“She’s just all about love and peace and, I don’t think she’d accept it, I don’t even know how to tell her,”_ Trucker says as Jen begins flipping through his yearbook and I look over as she stops on a page.

_“I don’t think you have to,”_ Jen says standing up.  And as she moves toward Trucker says, _“Zo’s in your yearbook, look.”_ She sits down and points at the page.  _“That’s her.”_

_“Oh my god.  It’s really Zo,”_ Trucker says.  _“Get outta here,”_ he smiles.

_“She’s cute,”_ Tish comments.

_“Come on pass it back,”_ Piper smiles reaching out.  Jen stands passing it back, flipping the page back when it turned away by the movement.

_“Aww Trucker!”_ Piper smiles as she, Jen and I look at it together.

While we’re looking Trucker asks, _“how did I miss that?”_

I can’t help but comment. _“I like!”_ as I look at Trucker in a guy’s moment with a big smile.

We continue talking about Trucker and Zo, and I’m so happy to see Piper smiling again.  I get why Noah was mad, but I kind of get why Piper didn’t tell him the truth from the start.  We stick around Trucker’s a little while longer before Trucker offers to drive us all home.

The next morning I’m at work when Jen walks in.  “I thought I saw Piper with you,” I comment as she stands behind the till since Tish has the morning off.

“Noah was outside waiting for her so she stayed outside,” she says.  I quickly turn down the heat of the grill and head outside and I can feel Jen watching me but I don’t stop.

“You lied to me,” I hear as I walk around the building into the ally assuming they were around the back when I didn’t see them out front.  “I trusted my daughter with you, and now I don’t even know what to think.  Her mother put her danger, and now you too?” Noah asks getting angrier and upset the more he speaks.

I walk up and see Piper upset and I look at Noah whose face is red and eyes glaring.  But I focus back on Piper ignoring Noah for the moment, and put my hand on her shoulder, and get a slight surprise when she curls right into me without even looking up.  I wrap my arms around her and rub her back softly and can feel her grabbing at my shirt slightly.  I kiss her head and then look up and notice Noah seems to have calmed slightly.  We all stand silent momentarily, the only noises are the calming sounds of the water nearby, the animals further into the alley, and Piper’s crying as she begins to calm.

Finally I feel Piper let go of my shirt and she spins around.  I attempt to let go but she leans back against my chest and grabs my hand.  “I thought she was my daughter, I wouldn’t want to harm her,” Piper says softly.  _“When you were vague about her past I thought it was because you didn’t want me to know she was adopted.”_

_“Sounds like wishful thinking.”_ Noah comments and I can’t help but slightly glare.  I get why he’s angry but it doesn’t mean he can be rude.“So you came out here based on a picture?” he asks.

“No it was more than that, the name, the age, the looks, even the artistic ability, it all fit,” Piper answers.

“What do you mean the name?  And why would you lie about yours?” Noah asks.  I can feel Piper gathering more strength as she stands taller, and I’m proud of her, but she still holds my hands in hers and I can’t help but smile.

“When I talked to the mother she said she wanted to name her daughter Julia, she even asked what I thought, and she said her husband’s name was Noah.  And I thought you’d remember my name from the adoption papers, since Piper isn’t very common.  Anna’s my middle name,” she explains and now I know a little more about her.

Noah doesn’t reply right away and there’s a slight awkward pause as we all stand there.  Piper has now wrapped my arms around her front.  And as odd as it may seem for me to be standing here not saying a word as they hash out this terrible misunderstanding that has caused so much pain, I can’t help but slightly be grateful for it.  As much as I know it hurts Piper to have not found her own daughter, this situation brought Piper out here to Santa Cruz and I got to meet her, and I can’t be mad at that.

“I don’t quite know what to say.  I’m sorry you came out here and we weren’t who you were looking for.  It does seem like you’ve found happiness though,” Noah replies gesturing toward Piper and I and I can’t help but smile as I glance down at the top of her head.  “I’m happy for you both.  I know when you were Julia’s babysitter you were a good person, and I know that Julia cares about you very much, but at the moment I just can’t put my trust in you,” Noah says, and I feel Piper stiffen slightly.

I’m about to respond, but Noah continues.  “I think I just need time with all of this,” Noah says.  “I’ll let you know when you can see Julia again because I’m sure she’ll want that, but please don’t call or come around until then,” Noah says and then walks past us out of the alley.

We both just stand in the alley together, neither one of us moving.  I’m slightly stunned at Noah’s response.  But I’m also not a father so I guess I don’t totally know what he’s going through right now in protecting his daughter.  Especially if what he said about her mom was true.  I need to remember to ask Piper about that at some point, but now is not the time.  “Piper,” I comment softly as I don’t really know how she’s reacting since I can’t see her face.

Quickly Piper lets go and spins in my arms again and my instant reaction is to hug her since she still wrapped in my arms.  “Now I’ve lost both Julia’s,” she says muffled into my shirt.

“I know sweetheart, I’m so sorry, but Noah did say Julia cares about you and he wouldn’t keep you away from her for too long,” I comment.  “Besides, there’s nothing saying we can’t look for your Julia together,” I say, and am surprised by the words leaving my own mouth, and yet I can’t help but know they are true.

“Priestly did you just call me sweetheart and offer to help me find my daughter?” Piper asks and looks up as she steps back slightly, but stays close enough that my hands still rest on her waist.

“Ya, I guess I did, and I meant it, both of those things.  I know I’m not exactly what most girls want in a guy, but Piper, will you be my girlfriend and go out with me tonight?” I ask, and even after everything we’ve been through emotionally the last couple of days, I’m still scared she’ll say no.

“Yes Priestly, I would be happy to go out with you and even happier to be your girlfriend,” she tells me and I can’t help but feel relief and smile, which gets even bigger when Piper lifts up on her toes and kisses me by surprise.  It’s a fairly chaste kiss given the circumstances but I definitely don’t mind one bit.

When Piper pulls away I can see the smile and a slight blush on her cheeks as she looks down, putting her arm around my back and I follow her lead keeping my arm wrapped around her, turning and heading back to the shop.  But before we exit the alley I stop.  “You don’t have to be nervous around me, I really do care,” I tell her.

“I know you do Priestly, it means the world to me, and I thank you for that.  I care about you too,” she tells me and kisses my cheek.  I can’t help my smile as we walk back into the shop with our arms around each other.  And I can feel the eyes on me.  Usually I am all for people having their eyes on me, but today is different.

I turn my head toward Piper and kiss the top of it before lowering to her ear and whispering, “why don’t you paint for a bit, I don’t think Trucker would mind, and I’ll be right here.”  I feel her nod, turning and hugging me before letting go and heading toward the far wall, as I head to the grill.

It’s a slow day and the shop isn’t busy, but the silence of everyone is very odd.  I look over my should and see both Jen and Tish turn away when they notice me looking in their direction.  I look the other way and see Piper adding waves to the water of her already beautiful view of the Santa Cruz shoreline and I can’t help but smile.  I’m knocked out of watching her paint when I hear the bell above the door.  I look over and see Zo and am reminded of last night.

Trucker seems more confident and he asks Zo to take a walk along the beach with him.

Piper and I go out that night to see a movie.  I had a wonderful time and I think she did also.  When I drop her off at home, she invites me inside and we sit and talk.  She tells me about giving up Julia and as much as I hate my name and tell her I prefer being called Priestly, I confide in her that my first name is actually Boaz.

We continue going out and about a week later are both at the diner with Trucker.  _“You people are too naïve,”_ I tell them as I cut a sandwich.

“ _So you’re saying that Chapman did pull the trigger?”_ Piper asks sitting behind the counter right behind me.

I turn from the grill to look at her, and with some rush to my voice I exclaim, _“affirmative!”_  When suddenly Tish walks between us saying, _“order up,”_ as she places the order paper in my green mohawk before walking away.  I look at Trucker who shakes his head.

_“But he was just a CIA product,”_ Piper says getting back to our conversation.

I interrupt with, _“No… he was programmed right down the line.”_

_“No, no, the threat was over man, by then he was just doing sappy love songs for Yoko and…”_ Trucker says stirring the soup on the stove next to us.

_“What?!”_ I exclaim.

_“No no, Lennan was comig alive again.  Raegan had just taken office, he had to be taken out,”_ we hear near the door and I turn to see Noah and Julia standing there.

As I pull the order paper from I mohawk I comment, _“exactly, thank you, thank you,”_ surprised I’m actually agreeing with Noah.  _“See,”_ I say turning to follow Trucker as he heads toward the back room with the pot of soup.  I turn back with, _“genius,”_ and its now I realize Piper has stood up and is looking at Noah.  I don’t quite know how to feel as I turn back to the grill so the food doesn’t burn, but try to listen.

“Can we talk?” Noah asks.

I turn to look between him and Piper for a second.  “Yeah,” Piper answers.  I grab her hand, and feel her squeeze mine.  “I’ll be ok, don’t worry,” she says.  I nod and then she kisses my cheek before heading outside to follow Noah and Julia.

About twenty minutes later Piper comes back into the shop, gives me a kiss and then tends to some of the tables that Tish hasn’t gotten to clearing yet.  I can’t help but smile at her kiss.  She doesn’t tell me what they talked about, and I wont ask.  I figure she’ll tell me when she’s ready, the fact that she came back without Noah and kissed me is a good thing.

Later that evening Jen has come in for her shift and is working on the computer, the rest of us are busy when we hear the door.  I lok up and notice a homeless man walk in.  This happens from time to time.  He moves toward the counter as Trucker walks by and says, _“hey man.”_

I hear Jen say, _“hi, are you hungry?”_   She’s always been the type to try to help those who are hurting.  Its just the type of person she is.

There’s a pause before the man says, _“no.”_

I see Jen look down at her hands before looking back up and asking, _“how can I help?”_

Now I know I’m watching the exchange.  I’ve always felt a bit of protectiveness toward Jen.  Like a little sister is a way.  Instead of answering her question, the guy responds, _“you’re pretty.”_

I watch Jen get shy as she answers saying, _“well, I, I don’t know about that,”_ with a slight laugh before she can bring her head up to face this guy again. 

I see the guy nod, before saying, _“I do,”_ before he looks down as well.  I feel like something is going on, but I’m not entirely sure if its what I think it is.

_“Well, thank you,”_ Jen replies.

_“You’re very pretty,”_ the man tells her.  _“And you’re exactly who I’d hoped you’d be…”_ I see Jen look up at the man’s face, and now I’m sure its who I was thinking it was but act as though I don’t.  The man takes off the hat he had on which brings off the attached long shaggy wig hair as well.  _“…Ladybugger,”_ he finishes.  I look at Tish and Piper, and see Tish smiling and Piper is stunned, before we all turn back to see what happens.  The guy pulls out a white rose from his torn coat before he moves around the end of the counter as Jen stands and approaches him.

He hands her the rose and she smells it before moving in as he places his arms around her in a sweet hug.  I wait until they’ve pulled away before I can’t wait anymore and exclaim, _“I punked you baby!”_ and point at them both with a huge smile on my face.

They both turn to me with smiles on their faces as I hear Tish behind me excitedly saying, _“yeah,”_ and Piper laughing and clapping.

_“Got to remember to log off your computer Jen,”_ I say as away of explaining.  I see Jen shake her head slightly before turning back to the guy.

_“Can we uh, can we got somewhere and talk?  Face to face for a change,”_ he asks and Jen nods.

_“I’d like that.”_

_“Umm… I’m Jeff Kenline by the way,”_ he replies.

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jeff Kenline,”_ Jen smiles.

With her hand in his they start to walk toward the door, and I can’t keep myself from interrupting.  _Hey dude,”_ I say to get his attention.

_“Yeah,”_ he responds quietly turning back to me.

_“Uh, where’d you get fuzzy22 from?”_ I ask before it drives me nuts not knowing.

Jeff shkes his head, responding, _“oh, I got that account when I was working on my senior thesis.  It was on fuzzy logic and uh, I was 22.  What’d you think, I was a cop or something?”_

_“No, of course not,”_ I laugh.  _“That’d be stupid.”_ I turn and see both Piper and Tish smiling.  _“A cop,”_ I mumble, like it’s the stupidest idea in the world.  I hear Trucker laugh and I feel someone push my elbow, before Jen and Jeff head out.

_“Who says a cop, I mean honestly.  Fuzzy,”_ I comment, like that wasn’t my idea.

_“Did you do that?”_ Piper asks with aww.  I don’t reply just throw up my hands and turn back to the grill.  She hits my shoulder before saying, _“you’re awesome.”_ I can’t help but feel happy that Jen is happy.I know I was angry when she went to meet Jeff and then couldn’t even bring herself to meet him because she didn’t think she was good enough for him, but I realized sometimes it takes people longer to see the best in themselves, when they have no problem seeing the best in others.  We finish out the quiet night, before all heading home.

I’m sitting in the back booth on my break watching while Piper paints again.  I enjoy just watching her.  Tish is at the counter taking orders, which I’ll get to cooking when my break is over, while Jen and Trucker are going over the diner’s books.  No one pays attention when the bell above the door rings again.  Tish continues taking orders, but doesn’t focus on the people, just the orders.  “Alright what can I get you?” she asks.

“Ms. Madison,” we hear and it has each of us looking up.  “We were wondering if you’d like to get ice cream with us?” There is Noah holding hands with Julia standing at the counter.  Tish looks shocked, and I see her eyes scan over to us.  I look at Piper and see her mouth ‘good guy’ and nod at Tish.

Tish waits a moment just looking at Noah and Julia before asking, “me?” as if she can’t believe it.

“Yes, if you’d like to,” Noah replies.

“Please come get ice cream with us,” Julia responds with excitement in her voice.

I look at Piper and we both head behind the counter.  I go back to the grill and start on the orders Tish has been taking and Piper grabs Tish’s order pad before telling her, “go on, I can take orders for a while.”  It takes another moment of silence, while I assume Tish gets permission from Trucker to leave, before I feel Tish hug me from behind and whisper “thank you” in my ear.  Not entirely sure why she’s thanking me, but I’m not gonna question it.  She kisses my cheek before she heads out with Noah and Julia.

I look at Piper, and I can see her smile as she turns back to painting.  “Did you do that?” I ask reminiscent of her question to me the night before.

“I’m happy with you, but I thought they’d be good for each other.  They both deserve happiness and someone who cares,” she tells me and I can’t help but feel amazed at how wonderfully unselfish she really is.

About a month later Piper and I find ourselves standing on the Santa Cruz beach at sunset with my arms wrapped around her.  I have loved all my time spent with Piper.  As we watch Trucker and Zo approach us each on horseback across the deserted beach, both naked I might add, which fits them, I can’t believe the little family the group of us have become and the love we share.  I stand with my arms around Piper.  Noah stands to my left with his arm around Tish as Julia stands in front of them.  To my right is is Jen, with Jeff’s arm around her shoulders and beside him is Lucille and Mr. Julius, who finally told us his first name is actually Oliver, holding her dog Bam Bam.  Even they seem to have gotten closer.  “I need to tell you something later,” Piper whispers to me and I nod.

_“Dad,”_ I hear Julia whine and I can’t help but laugh as I notice Noah cover Julia’s eyes as Trucker and Zo get closer.

They stop their horses, and then Trucker begins to speak.  _“We ask you here today…”_

_“Its alright,”_ I hear Tish comment as she lifts Noah’s hand from Julia’s eyes, and I smile.  They really are perfect for each other, Piper was right about that, and they both seem extremely happy.

_“…in this most sacred, and beautiful of places, to witness our dedication to each other,”_ Trucker continues and I look down at Piper and she looks up at me.  I can’t imagine being happier then when I’m with her.

_“We start our new lives as we started the last,”_ Zo says.  _“Naked and needy, dependent on those we love to care for us,”_ she says as she looks at Trucker who is watching her.

I can’t help but exclaim, _“hell yeah!”_ as others say congratulations, and we all begin to clap.  I think I even hear Jeff comment ‘rock on man’, as Trucker and Zo smile at us all.  I can’t help but smile as I hold Piper in my arms.

Its not long before everyone begins heading back toward the shop where there is food we prepared earlier.  As the others step away I feel Piper grab my hand, and we begin walking in the other direction.  We don’t go far, basically just out of ear shot I think.  I watch Piper’s eyes as she looks to the sand.

“You know you can talk to me Piper,” I remind her and kiss her forehead in reassurance.

“I know, thank you Priestly,” Piper says and then pauses again, and wraps her arms around my waist for a moment before she pulls away.

“What’s up?” I ask hoping it’s the push she needs.

“I know we haven’t been together very long, but you have been my strength Priestly when I needed it most, and I’m hoping you’ll continue to be that, especially now,” she says, ending in a whisper. 

“You’ve been my heart Piper.  I’ve seen the way we’ve all found happiness since you’ve been here.  I can’t imagine not having you here, but please sweetheart, tell me what’s going on, you seem scared,” I tell her.

But instead of answering me Piper pulls something out of her pocket.  I can’t tell what it is at first, but it doesn’t take me long to see that she’s handed me a pregnancy test with two bright pink lines.  “I’m pregnant Priestly, and its yours,” she says.

I don’t quite know what to say.  “Please say something,” Piper whispers and that knocks me out of my own head. 

I pull her into my arms, kissing the crown of her head.  “I love you Piper.   I will support you, but I hope you choose to keep it, and I want to be a part of this child’s life regardless,” I say.

Suddenly Piper has tears rolling down her cheeks and I’m not sure why.  “What’s wrong Piper?” I ask as I wrap my arms around her worried about what has upset her.  She doesn’t speak just lays her head on my chest fisting my shirt in her hands.  I tighten my arms around her and rest my head on her’s, kissing the crown occasionally.

“I love you too Priestly,” I hear barely above a whisper against my chest but can’t help but smile.  She pulls back. “Hearing you say you love me and that you want this child makes me even more certain I want to keep him or her,” she tells me with tear soaked cheeks and a smile.  “In a way I’ve already lost 3 children, I will not lose this one,” she says with determination.

I know she’s emotional and upset so I let the comment go for now and just nod my head.  “We should probably get back to the shop, everyone will probably be wondering where we are,” I remind her.

She nods her head giving me a hug.  “I know we should, but can we sit here and watch the water before we go back.  I just want to have this news for us before we tell everyone,” she says.

“Of course we can stay.  Trucker gave us all the night off so we could be here, but we don’t have to tell everyone if you don’t want to,” I remind her.

Piper unwraps her arms and takes my hand and sits in the sand that is cooling down thanks to the setting sun.  I follow her lead and sit next to her and feel her place her head on my shoulder.  “No I don’t want to keep this a secret from everyone, at this point they are like the closest thing we have to family,” Piper says, and I can’t help my smile knowing she is right. 

I stare out as the sun sets along the horizon of the water and I can’t help realizing how happy I am in this moment.  I have a beautiful girlfriend, I’m going to be a father, and have a child with the girl I love, the people I work with who have always each been quite unique have become a family.  They are my family, and it all stared because of Piper.  At this moment I feel like the happiest man on earth and it was all because of Piper’s sadness, I think as I kiss her head.

**The End**


End file.
